


Tails and Bellies

by theSinTin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, Fox!Hux, FoxHux, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, chubbyHux, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/theSinTin
Summary: After saving a fox in the middle of the night, Kylo Ren finds himself with a new pet. But is there more to this fox than meets the eye?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when chubbyHux was a big thing? I miss it. So here's some content for ya!
> 
> This was inspired by a picture I found on tumblr [@here](https://the-fluffington-post.tumblr.com/post/164242374583/everythingfox-thicc-floof/) I love foxHux headcanons and chubbyHux so that's what happened here. Enjoy!

Of course Kylo would get a flat at 2am on a Sunday night. 

Kylo cursed his luck the entire time he was on the ground switching out the tire with a spare. He was at least thankful he had packed a flashlight in his trunk, because this road was beyond dark. No street lights, typical for a side road cutting through the forest. The light at least made Kylo able to finish his work faster, grunting as he twisted the last bolt into place. 

It was just when he was loading the destroyed tire into his trunk when he heard it. First there was a loud click of metal and then the yipping of some distressed animal started. It was close by, whatever it was. 

Now, Kylo knew he should probably get back in his car and drive his way home. Ignore the noise, as it was probably just an unfortunate animal stuck in a trap. It was none of his business. Kylo took a step towards his driver side door, but a loud whine came between the distressed calls. He knew better, and yet he couldn’t help his curiosity and the pull to save whatever animal had gotten trapped. It was foolish, but he had been called a fool all his life, so this wasn’t necessarily anything new.

Kylo grabbed the flashlight and stepped off the side of the road to follow the noises. The whimpering grew louder, Kylo training his eyes towards the ground to look for any shining from metal. It wasn’t too far off from the road when he found it.

Near the trunk of a tree sat a rabbit trap, and inside of it was something orange and round. Kylo turned his head curiously at the orange puff ball, but saw it move. The creature turned its head around to see Kylo when the light shined on it, revealing itself to be a fox. A rather large, round fox. Meeting eye contact with Kylo, the fox let out a series of whimpers inside of the cage. Shifting around, it tried to get comfortable but made it obvious that it couldn’t really turn around in the cage due to its size and the cage being designed for a much smaller creature.

Kylo couldn’t help but smile at the poor thing. The creature probably smelled the bait and couldn’t help itself. The creature continued to whine at him, looking at Kylo with big round eyes and slightly wagging its tail in the cage, as if begging for the human to help it. It didn’t seem too wise to try helping a fox, it could be rabid and they could be unpredictable creatures from what he understood. But it was really hard to ignore the very innocent begging the fox was doing.

Kylo groaned to himself, but got down onto his hands and knees close to the trap. He had seen Han set these up before, the few times his father had forced him to go on hunting trips before Kylo decided it wasn’t for him. Regardless, Kylo knew how to free the creature and set to work, making sure to keep his fingers as far away from the orange loaf’s mouth. 

The fox seemed to get impatient, wiggling its trapped tail and shifting back and forth in the cage as Kylo fought with the entrance. It had started to make Kylo nervous, especially when the creature started to chirp excitedly. When Kylo finally got a strong grip on the door, he pulled up the latch and held it open.

“Come on,” Kylo said encouragingly, shaking the cage lightly. “Get out.”

It was easier said than done for the poor fox, he had went in head first and had to back out now. The fox seemed to understand though and started to quickly back it’s way out of the device. Just as the creature had pulled its snout out of the cage door, Kylo’s fingers slipped and it snapped shut.

The fox seemed excited to be free, jumping back from Kylo before running around to stretch its legs. It was sort of hilarious to watch, mostly because of how round the fox was in combination to its thinner black legs. Kylo smiled at the creature as he stood up with his flashlight and started to walk back towards his car. 

“At least I didn’t get bitten…” Kylo mumbled to himself, in fact thankful of that. His good deed would have been rather dampened if he had to go to the hospital for a rabies shot. Kylo had found the road again and was walking back towards his car when he realized something. Turning around, he shined the flashlight towards the ground and saw the fat little fox following him again. 

“Oh,” Kylo said, surprised to see it behind him. He had stopped in his tracks seeing the fox, but panicked realizing that the fox might have been following him to bite after all. But when Kylo stopped, so did the fox a few feet away. Just staring at him. “Uh,” Kylo started. “You’re welcome” It was foolish to talk to the fox, but it was also weird to see it following him like this. 

The fox cocked it’s head, before taking a step closer to Kylo. He wasn’t really sure what the body language meant when the fox was wagging its tail like it was, but Kylo panicked when the fox suddenly jumped up on Kylo’s leg. Impulsively, Kylo moved back and the fox fell back to its front legs, but kept following Kylo as he backed up. 

Kylo wasn’t sure what the fox was trying to do, he feared being bitten by it. But would the fox really be chasing a human around like this if its intent was to bite? Kylo didn’t know foxes, that was more of his dad’s area. Kylo’s back hit the side of his car, and he was pinned between the car and this strange round fox. 

The fox didn’t hesitate to jump on him again; Kylo feared the worse but found the fox simply sniffing the pocket of his jacket. Nudging the pocket with its wet nose, it poked it and made a whining noise before looking up at Kylo’s eyes again.

That’s when Kylo remembered he had beef jerky in his coat pocket.

“No wonder you’re so round,” Kylo joked nervously, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the package of beef jerky. “Is this really all you want?”

The fox yipped a reply, wagged its tail as it jumped off Kylo’s leg and walked a circle around Kylo’s legs and barked. The action made Kylo smile, having never seen a fox act like this. It made him wonder if this was actually someone’s pet, because the thing seemed way too domesticated. Especially because of its weight.

“Here,” Kylo said, grabbing out a piece of jerky and holding it a length’s away from the fox. He hoped he wouldn’t get his fingers bitten by the thing. But it once again surprised him, the creature bit into just the end of food offered to him and pulled it from the man’s fingers, chewing happily and wagged his tail as he finished the piece. Once finished, the fox looked back up to Kylo and wagged his tail. Waiting for more.

“One more is all you get,” Kylo warned as he pulled out another piece. He held the piece out with his fingers again, not as scared of the fox now that it was proving itself to be fairly domesticated. As Kylo bent down to offer the piece to the fox, however, the fox jumped onto Kylo’s leg at the same time and bit into the bag of jerky and pulled it away.

“Hey!” Kylo called after the fox, who scampered a few feet away from Kylo and started to tear into the bag. Kylo made a face, he didn’t exactly want it back now. He was mostly just upset he got bested by a fox. “Fine, whatever, here’s another piece,” Kylo complained as he tossed the piece he had originally gotten for the greedy fox over towards him on the ground. The fox looked up at the piece, and then back at Kylo. The creature’s tail wagged with excitement, and it gave a bark in what Kylo could only assume was in thanks.

Kylo’s good deed just cost him a bag of delicious jerky, but he could always get more. He at least saved the fox’s life, so he could pat his back on that. With a smile, he walked back to the driver’s side door and let himself in. Kylo checked the rearview mirror after starting the car, just to make sure the fox wasn’t going to try running under a tire, before putting it in drive and starting to get back on the road. As Kylo left the fox, he could see it still wagging its tail in the mirror.

\---

Kylo woke up the next morning to the strangest noise. He groaned as he sat up on his couch, why had he slept on the couch? Oh right, he passed out watching cartoons at 3am, life as usual as he looked for a new job. He was going to have a phone interview the next day, he was hoping this one would actually go well.

Then he heard the noise again. It sounded vaguely like scratching. What was scratching? Kylo groaned as he stood up off the couch and listened intently for the noise. Now that he was up and moving, the noise seemed to get more erratic and excited, it was obviously coming from his front door. Kylo’s face twisted into confusion after he checked the peephole and saw no one outside, and yet the scratching continued. 

Kylo opened the door curiously, just enough for him to get his head out to look around. Just as he opened the door though, he saw a flash of orange run past his feet. 

“What the-” Kylo started, turning to try and catch what the hell had just run past his feet. Then he saw it as it slowed down by the couch. It was that fox! Wait, was it that fox? “How did you-?” Kylo started. Before he could finish that question, he saw the fox jump onto his coffee table and stick its head into the bag of potato chips he had been snacking on last night. 

“Hey, no bad!” he shouted at the fox, who saw Kylo coming in with just enough time to grab the bag in its mouth and jump off the table. In Kylo’s haste, he had closed the door so the fox’s obvious escape route was gone. So the fox simply ran around the living room of Kylo’s apartment with a bag of chips in its mouth and a man down to just pajama pants chasing it.

The fox apparently hit its energy limit, giving up the chase and dropped the bag and instead ran into the kitchen to hide. Kylo grabbed the bag off the ground and made a face when he felt the slobber on the bag hit his fingers. He didn’t really want this back now, but he was more confused on how in the world the fox found his home and why it was even _in_ his home. Kylo followed the fox into the kitchen, and just saw its tail escape into a cabinet door under the sink.

“Get out of there,” Kylo ordered as he opened the door and saw the fox trying to squeeze itself behind all the cleaning products Kylo stored under there. The fox, unfortunately, was too big and started to knock the bottles over as it shifted into the back corner. “Why are you even here?” Kylo asked as he tried to get all the bottles out from under the cabinet to try and grab the fox. But the damn thing wedged itself into the far back corner, hidden by the plumbing. It made a whine-like noise when Kylo managed to touch its tail, but it pulled the tail to its body before Kylo could grab it.

It probably wasn’t wise to grab the tail of a wild animal really.

Was it really wild though?

Kylo didn’t know, but he needed the thing out. He groaned at another failed attempt to poke the fox out, and instead decided to change strategies. The creature responded well to food, clearly. So Kylo reached for the bag of chips the creature had initially stolen and grabbed a chip out. “If you come out, you can have this,” Kylo waved at the fox’s head. The fox didn’t seem to move, only seemed to curl into itself more and formed a very round orange ball. It would have been adorable if it wasn’t in his apartment.

“Come on,” Kylo practically begged, placing the chip just outside of the cabinet door to try tricking the beast out. But it didn’t work. Of course not. “Please?” Kylo begged, but the fox ignored his plea.

“Fine,” Kylo huffed. Abandoning the bag of chips on the ground, Kylo stood and walked back into the living room. There he grabbed his cell phone and started to google animal control numbers. He shouldn’t be messing with this thing anyway, a professional should. 

Kylo started the call as he sat down on the couch. He waited a moment for it to ring before someone picked up. “Hello, animal control?” he asked to confirm. The woman on the other end confirmed it was animal control so he started to talk. “Yes, I have a fox-”

Kylo stopped when he saw that very same fox at his feet on the ground. It startled him how the fox had just appeared out of nowhere like that, but he must have been distracted with the call. But the fox wagged its tail gently, before jumping up onto the couch along with Kylo. Kylo was so shocked, he didn’t know what to do when the fox began to curl up next to him and rested its head on Kylo’s lap. It seemed to nuzzle its head to get comfortable, before closing its eyes.

“Sir?” the animal control lady called for Kylo on the other end of the phone. Kylo looked at the phone, and then down to the fox. The fox looked up at him with its big round eyes and wagged its tail. It seemed to be begging Kylo with its eyes, silently pleading to hang up the phone.

“I...nevermind,” Kylo said before hanging up the phone without another word. He set the phone down next to him on the couch, but slowly raised a hand over towards the fox’s head. The fox saw the hand, and Kylo for a second feared being bitten. But instead, to his amazement, the fox leaned up into the hand offered and made Kylo pet him. Again, Kylo was left stunned, but soon he found himself petting the fox that had snuck into his apartment, stole his beef jerky and chips, and hid itself under his sink. The creature was so unbelievably soft and silky, Kylo honestly couldn’t believe this moment was happening. But it was, and it was amazing.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Kylo grumbled at the thing, patting its head. The fox barked at Kylo, before slowly shifting itself onto its back still on Kylo’s lap and exposed its big round belly to Kylo. He was hesitant at first, especially after growing up with friends with cats. He had learned that the belly was actually a trap, but this was a fox so hopefully it would be different? So far the fox hadn’t lead him to believe it would bite him. So Kylo took the chance and reached a hand to pat the belly.

It was just as soft and squishy as Kylo had expected. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, hand patting the belly and squishing the fur. “You’re so soft,” he spoke gently to the fox, his voice shifting higher pitched as if he was speaking to a pet or a baby. “You’re just here for food, aren’t you? You’re just a big chubby boy. You’re lucky you’re so cute otherwise I’d call animal control to get rid of you. Such a cute big boy,” Kylo praised as he pet the belly and heard the fox whine and whimper. The fox seemed extremely content to be petted all day long, nuzzling its head to rest against Kylo’s abdomen. 

From there on, Kylo spent the morning trying to figure out what had happened. 

He had a fox in his apartment. A very fat fox who apparently really liked people, but still a fox. The fox eventually had hopped off Kylo’s lap (not before Kylo got a picture to post on social media) and started to walk around the apartment. Kylo stood up with it and followed, seeing the fox stick its head into the bag of chips it had stolen. Kylo wanted to protest, but he also didn’t want to chase the thing again. So instead Kylo shut the cabinet after replacing all the chemicals and went to lay down on the couch.

On his phone he had a text from Phasma just asking where the hell he had found a fox at. Kylo wish he had an answer for that. He had found the fox about a half hour drive away from home, it should have been impossible for the fox to have followed him. And yet, here it was. Should he kick the thing out? It probably had an owner though. Kylo was considering if he should put up “Found Fox” posters around town when the fox had returned. It stood in front of Kylo on the couch before jumping up and curling against Kylo’s side. Kylo hesitantly pet the creature again, which it seemed to purr in content in response and closed its eyes. Seeing how pleased the fox looked with itself made it hard for Kylo to consider kicking it out. Kylo simply took a deep breath and patted the creature’s head. He’d figure out what to do later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on the update, but here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

Approximately three weeks ago Kylo saved a fox on the side of the road. Also approximately three weeks ago Kylo got a pet fox.

Kylo hadn’t really asked for a pet, hadn’t initially been able to afford one. But the fox was very persistent about staying by Kylo’s side whenever he could. On the day he had arrived, Kylo had opened the door to let it out after it scratched at the door. Kylo thought it was gone forever, but within an hour it was back wanting in. Kylo hesitated, but when the scratching didn’t stop he relented. After the second day of him staying in Kylo’s apartment, and surprisingly never making a mess or destroying anything, Kylo accepted his new reality.

After a few days of having the fox, he posted a poll on Facebook to take suggestions for names. The top answer ended up being Armitage (Armie for short) for whatever reason, but the fox seemed to appreciate it and replied with a yip whenever he was called. Kylo had figured out how to sex the fox, as well as dietary needs and proper care (thanks wikihow). After buying a few dog beds and a bag of dog food, Kylo thought he was set.

Armie would eat the dog food okay, but he seemed to always prefer whatever Kylo was currently eating instead. He would still occasionally snatch food out of Kylo’s fingers if he wasn’t paying attention, which made Kylo adapt to standing at the counter to eat most meals. His original plan for the fox was to try and help it lose some weight with a proper diet, but those plans were being quickly dashed when the fox managed to get into all his food. He wasn’t even sure how the fox managed to jump up onto the counter and invade his cabinets but he did. 

The fox seemed extremely content though. Whoever had previously owned the fox had apparently taught it quite a few tricks, because Armie responded to every trick and command Kylo gave him. But only when there was a promised treat involved, the fox was even clever enough to know when Kylo’s hand didn’t contain any food. 

Armie had become a hit on Kylo’s social media forums. Phasma had even come over within the first week of his arrival to play with the fox. Armie seemed hesitant of Phasma at first, but once she gave him some food he quickly warmed up. Even let her rub and pat his big belly like he had let Kylo before. 

Kylo had also gotten the job he had interviewed for. At first Kylo was hesitant of leaving Armie in the apartment by himself all day, but quickly found out just how well behaved the fox was. Nothing was ever destroyed, nor was there ever a mess on the ground. As soon as Kylo got home, the fox would run out and do his business and return. The only issue with this would be coming home to mysteriously empty packages of food scattered around the kitchen floor. Kylo didn’t even remember leaving packages of lunch meat out and yet he found the wrappers on the ground. He told himself to be more careful in his morning haste to get to work but he found the empty packages fairly often. 

At this point, besides the food problem, Armie very much was the perfect pet.

That perfect pet was currently bouncing on Kylo’s side to try waking him up. 

“Armie, no,” Kylo whined, trying to pull the blanket over his eyes to catch some more sleep. It was Friday, he had work yes. But he wanted to snooze a bit longer.

Too bad this fox didn’t understand the concept of five more minutes. Armie made a yipping noise as he once again jumped onto Kylo’s side with all his weight, which was a lot.

“Ow, fucking fine,” Kylo grumbled at the fox as he pushed off the cover. Armie began to bark and wag his tail, dancing circles on the bed. If Kylo wasn’t so tired he’d find the act very cute. 

“Fat fox,” Kylo grumbled under his breath as he got to his feet. Armie was like this most mornings. Always wanted his breakfast as early as possible. Kylo yawned as he walked across his apartment to the food bowl he had out. Armie sat down by his food bowl and waited for the first scoop. When Kylo set the container with the dog food in it down by Armie, he immediately stuck his head in to try getting a mouthful before Kylo took it away.

“You know you get less when you do that, right?” Kylo lectured the fox, who happily chewed away at the mouthful he managed to steal. Kylo pulled the container away from the fox before he could steal any more and dumped some into his bowl. Armie made a happy yip before he started to eat. Kylo yawned as he went about his morning routine. 

Once he was ready for work, Kylo grabbed his jacket at the back of the door and spoke to Armie. “You be good while I’m gone,” he warned, though he knew he didn’t have to worry. “I’ll be home in time for your dinner, I know you panic when it’s not on time.” Kylo smirked at the responding bark he got from Armie, who wagged his tail behind him after Kylo gave him a pet on the head. 

After Kylo gave him a goodbye, he locked the door and left for work.

\---

A few hours into the work day, Kylo was alerted that it was actually only a half day at work. He had apparently missed the memo, but he could hardly complain. Once he had gotten out of work, he decided to make a shopping trip since his food kept disappearing at a faster rate than he knew he was eating it in (thanks Armie). Once he had collected everything he needed to hopefully feed himself for a few weeks, he made his way back home. 

While juggling a few bags of food, Kylo managed to get the door unlocked and swing it open enough to get in. For once, Armie wasn’t waiting for him at the front door. But he wasn’t really expected home yet so that made sense, his little fox was probably sleeping on the bed.

Kylo was contemplating surprising his little fox with a plate of deli meats when he stepped into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. 

Before him was a humanoid figure bent over in the fridge. Kylo was seeing their backside, and the first thing he noticed was probably the orange fluffy tail covering their ass and back of the legs. It twitched and moved with the figure as they leaned further into the fridge. The next thing Kylo noticed was that whoever this was was completely naked. Judging from the view, they were definitely on the heavier side. Next thing he noticed was the discarded packets of food on the ground around this person. 

Kylo stood there for a moment, speechless as to what he was seeing. The person seemed unaware of his existence for a few moments, before his tail twitched up in alarm, and the person turned around to meet eyes with Kylo. He was met with green eyes, wide in surprise. Seeing the man’s face was almost as alarming as seeing the rest of him. Not only did he have a tail, the man also sported a pair of animal-like ears on his head, which twitched upon seeing Kylo. The man was still bent over, but from his mouth hang a piece of ham that he had apparently been seeking. 

The silence between them was long and very awkward.

Kylo broke it, “What the fuck?” he started, dropping his groceries to the ground. “Who the fuck are you, what are you doing in my house?”

“Kylo, wait” the man said, holding up his hands and turning around. Seeing him from the front gave Kylo a view of this man’s chubby figure. He had a big, plush-looking belly. His thighs and hips were wide, chest soft and lush. His face was also round and plump-looking. Kylo blushed red when his eyes drifted down and saw the orange trail of fuzz leading to his groin, completely exposed. He couldn't help the fleeting thought of how attractive this man was.

“How do you know my name?” Kylo asked angrily, getting in a defensive stance as he prepared to get rid of the man himself. Attractive or not, this man was an intruder. “Who are you?”

“It’s me,” the man answered, his face flushing to match his hair. “Armie.”

Kylo was about to shout again, but stopped hearing that. Armie. “Armie is my fox,” Kylo growled in response. 

“Yes, well,” the man shrugged, a finger pointing to his black tipped ears. “So am I.”

Kylo glared at the intruder curiously, not really sure what to say. He didn’t believe it. How could he? Armie was a fox, this was a man. Sort of…

“You like to watch cartoons until one am on the weekends,” the other man said suddenly. “You also like to put fries on your burgers from McDonalds, you yell at me every time I wake you up before your alarm.”

“I…” Kylo started, glaring at the man hard. He had fox ears, and a tail. He had the same green eyes as Armie. He was also rather chubby, much like his little fox… “How…?”

“Um,” Armie started, still blushing a bit. “I’m a fox spirit. So I can change to this,” Armie supplied as he addressed himself.   
Kylo was quiet for a bit, trying to let this settle in. His fox, his pet fox of three weeks, was standing before him as an attractive, very naked human. “Why didn’t you, um, say anything?”

A smirk grew across Armie’s lips at that, bringing the piece of meat he had been chewing back to his mouth before biting into it. “Would you have kept feeding me if I told you?” he asked with a smile as he finished off that piece.   
First Kylo was angry. He got manipulated by this fox into feeding him! He should have known better, the fox made it very apparent from the beginning he was just after his food. After Kylo glared at Armie though, he couldn’t help but laugh a bit. He got tricked by a fox…

“I’m not just here for food,” Armie added. “You did save me, I do owe you.”

“Owe me?” Kylo asked, dumbfounded. “All I did was let you out of a trap after your greed got you stuck.”

“I have a weakness for peanut butter, what can I say?” Armie smiled as he closed the fridge door and walked to stand in front of Kylo. “You didn’t need to do that, I’m sure anyone else would have left me there. So I owe you.”

Kylo looked at Armie head to toe, looking particularly hard at those tail and ears. “What’s your name?” Kylo asked after some silence.

“I’m known as Hux,” the foxman answered. “I do like Armitage, I might keep that.”

“Hux,” Kylo parroted, getting a feel of the name on his tongue. It wasn’t as cute as Armie, but it would be hard to go back to calling him that. “I’m Kylo Ren-”

“I know who you are,” Hux smirked, bending down and grabbing a bag that Kylo had dropped. “I was there during your phone interview, in case you forgot.”

Kylo made a face, recalling that Hux was right. Armie had been very quiet laying on his lap that day too, he just put it to how well behaved his fox was. Not that it was actually a person who could understand him…

Kylo wasn’t really sure what to say, but did protest as he watched Hux grab a bag of chips out of one of the bags and tear it open, “What do you think you’re doing?” 

Hux looked at him with a confused expression, already dipping a hand into the bag to grab a chip. “Eating?” he asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You can’t-” Kylo started, trying to form words. “You can’t just appear naked in my house and think everything’s cool. Stop eating and, I don’t know, put some clothes on?”

Hux seemed to pout in response, but shrugged. He put the bag of chips down on the dining room table (not before sneaking another chip first), and turned to Kylo again. “I don’t exactly have clothes here,” Hux replied. “I sort of doubt you have anything that can fit.”

Kylo’s eyes instantly glanced down to examine Hux’s body. He was correct, Hux’s body and his own varied in a lot of key areas. Namely how plump his ass and thighs were. Also that big plush belly Kylo had a hard time tearing his eyes off of. “I’ll find you something,” Kylo said as he turned around to head towards his bedroom. 

When Kylo returned, he found Hux lounging on his couch still unashamedly nude. His tail rested over his lap, Kylo thankful it was covering his groin that he had been trying to avoid looking at since the start. Hux’s ears swiveled towards Kylo as he entered the room, making Hux look up. His mouth was full of potato chips from the bag he had stolen.

Instead of telling the fox about the chips again, he dumped a large button down shirt and some boxers onto Hux’s lap. Kylo saw the tail twitch in protest of having the fabric weigh down on it, but Hux pulled it off and slipped it on. The button-down was tight on Hux’s chest and belly, the buttons slightly strained and the gaps showing a bit of skin, particularly at the gut. The boxers covered him though, his tail falling over the band behind him. Once he was dressed and no longer exposing his ass and crotch to the world, Kylo addressed him once more.

“I still can’t believe this is happening,” Kylo commented, staring at Hux from across the couch as the foxman settled on the couch with his chips. 

“Well, you weren’t supposed to find out this way,” Hux complained. “Why are you even home so early? I wasn’t expecting you until dinner.”

“Half day at work,” Kylo shrugged. “Is this what you’ve been doing when I’m not around?” Kylo asked, “Just raid my fridge and dump empty packages on the ground?”

“Well, yeah,” Hux replied, eating another potato chip. “There’s only so much dog food I can eat, you know. And you try to keep all the good stuff to yourself.”

“Well excuse me for thinking I shouldn’t feed a fox Hot Cheetos and Chinese food,” Kylo grumbled. “You could have at least picked up after yourself.”

“Wouldn’t it have been more suspicious if your food was just magically disappearing on you?” Hux pointed out, looking in the bag and reaching to the bottom. Apparently he was almost done with thewhole bag…

“Tóuche,” Kylo agreed. “I just thought I kept leaving lunch meat out in the morning after I made sandwiches…”

“That made it all the easier for me,” Hux smirked, flicking his tail that was resting between his legs. Hux was taking up most of the space on the couch by lounging on it, which wasn’t really unlike his fox form’s habit of claiming the whole bed as his own when they slept.

Remembering how many times he had changed in front of the fox made Kylo’s face heat up. “I can’t believe you’re actually human…” Kylo mumbled as he resting his face in his hands, trying to will the blush away.

“Technically I’m a spirit,” Hux corrected. Kylo looked up when he heard the rustling of a bag being dumped on the coffee table. Hux had finished the whole bag, and was standing up. “Not really human, not really a fox. Something different altogether.”

“Why is a spirit in my house?” Kylo asked. “Shouldn’t you be protecting a forest or something?”

“I’m a wandering spirit,” Hux scowled. “I go where I please and nothing holds me back. I can eat whatever I want, where I want, and how I want.”

“Apparently you hold true to that,” Kylo replied as Hux was bending over to search the bags Kylo had brought in. Kylo got up to join the fox, remembering that he had cold stuff in those bags he needed to put away. “Is this just what you do?” Kylo asked as he grabbed the bags away from Hux who was trying to rummage through them. “Find people to mooch off of?”

“Not necessarily,” Hux replied, grabbing the box of Cheez-Its that were sticking out of a bag in Kylo’s arms. “You’re the first human I’ve bothered in awhile, and again I do owe you a favor.”

Kylo made a face at the Cheez-Its. “Can’t you just wait for me to make dinner?” he asked, disapproving of the fox’s snacking.

“Not if I’m going to just eat dog food again,” Hux replied, ignoring Kylo and returning to the living room as he opened the box.

“You don’t have to eat dog food now!” Kylo called to him, “Geez, why would I feed a person that?”

Hux gave no response, so Kylo just put away the groceries. Once that was done, and the garbage was picked off the floor, Kylo checked the time and saw that he could start working on an early dinner now. He wondered if he should figure out what he was going to do with this fox-spirit-man, first or after dinner? Was he going to let him stay? He had already been letting him stay as a pet, but that was as a pet. It’s not like he had asked for a roommate, especially not one who wasn’t paying rent and mooching off him for his food.

He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed Hux joining him in the kitchen again, looking over his shoulder. “What is for dinner if it’s not dog food?”

That made Kylo jump, backing himself away from Hux. Hux looked at him confused, cocking his head to the side and his ears lowering. It was still so strange seeing Hux in his house. The creature shouldn’t even exist…

“Chicken alfredo?” Kylo answered. That’s what he had planned for himself tonight after all. 

Hux smiled at the answer, a hand going to smooth over the swell of his belly while his tail wagged behind him gently. “That sounds delicious,” Hux replied, licking his lips. Kylo couldn’t help the blush that formed on his face seeing the belly rub. “Hopefully you make some for yourself too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kylo demanded, but the fox just smirked and walked to sit at the kitchen table, picking at the mail that had been thrown there the day before. Hux seemed to ignore the question, so Kylo spoke again. “So are you just going to live here now?” Kylo asked. 

Hux perked up at that, turning to Kylo. “I don’t live anywhere in particular,” Hux answered. His hands seemed to fiddle with a piece of paper on the table nervously as he spoke. “This is a nice home though.”

“What if I stop feeding you?” Kylo asked.

“Do you not want me around?” Hux asked with real concern in his voice, looking at Kylo with the same puppy dog eyes that Armie always gave him.

“That trick doesn’t work as easily now,” Kylo smirked. But he had to admit that this fox man had a certain allure to him. It had been a thought that Kylo had avoided thinking about since he first met him in the kitchen. “I just don’t really know how I feel about this. I thought you were just a friendly fox…”

“I can still be that,” Hux said. “If you don’t want me like this, I can go back to just being your pet. Whatever you want.”  
That puzzled Kylo, “Why would you want to pretend to be a fox?”

Hux shrugged, looking down to the ground. “I’m in your debt, maybe I just want to be whatever you want me to be. Since I’m in your home and owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Kylo insisted. “I did what was right, drop the ‘I owe you’ act. You’re free to leave if you want.”  
Hux was quiet, still refusing to look at Kylo. “Maybe I don’t want to leave.”

Kylo bit his lip in response, not really sure how to react. Instead of trying to figure out what to do about this, Kylo did what he always does when faced with a tough decision.

Avoid it.

“I'll start making dinner,” Kylo said suddenly, turning to his fridge and grabbing a pack of chicken breasts. He originally only intended to make himself a small meal, but seeing Hux fiddling with his black clawed fingers on the table made him reconsider. Hux obviously ate a lot, and Kylo probably should make enough for both of them. So instead of just using one chicken breast and saving the rest, he started to prepare all three. 

The room was silent past the clicking and banging of cooking. Hux was extremely quiet at the kitchen table, but seemed to be staring at Kylo every opportunity he had. As a fox, Kylo had grown used to it. But as a person, it was unnerving.  
“So what does a spirit do exactly?” Kylo asked, trying to break the tension. 

Hux perked up being addressed, his ears lowered as he thought of his answer. “Depends on the spirit I guess,” Hux answered with a shrug. “I don’t have a particular job per se, I just do things when I see opportunities.”

“How old are you?” Kylo asked next, starting to prepare the pasta while the chicken cooked.

“A few hundred years, you lose track after a while,” Hux replied, resting his head on his hands on the table. “It’s a boring life.”

_A few hundred years._ He said that so casually. Kylo didn’t even know what to say to that. “I’m 29,” he replied lamely.

“So young,” Hux smiled, watching Kylo still as he lazed around on the table. His ears were perked forward with interest, tail wagging behind him. 

Kylo wasn’t really sure what to add after that. Instead of making conversation, he continued working on making their dinner. He kept feeling eyes on him, and every time he turned to Hux, he saw the fox man turn away. It felt weird now, knowing he was being watched. 

After awhile, Hux seemed to get bored just staring. Kylo found Hux standing behind him, looking over his shoulder at the chicken that Kylo was cutting up. Hux didn’t say anything, just silently begged. As a fox, little Armie had followed him around everywhere and would beg for scraps of whatever Kylo had been cooking at the time. It was cute then, but thinking back and imagining that _Hux_ was actually the one begging and being cute, it was now jarring.

“Hux,” Kylo started, turning towards the other man. He saw Hux’s ears lower, his bottom lip sticking out in an obvious pout. Hux was also giving him puppy dog eyes.

Ridiculous.

“Fine,” Kylo said, grabbing a piece of the chopped chicken and holding it out for Hux to grab.

But instead of grabbing the piece with his fingers though, Hux leaned over and took the piece with his teeth. Kylo was mostly surprised when he felt the other man’s lips on his fingers, taking the piece away from Kylo and chewing away happily. He made a content sound before standing up straight again. Hux’s tail was wagging behind him as he seemed to beg for another piece.

Kylo couldn’t help the flush that took over his face. This was a ridiculous situation, and yet Kylo was also having a weird ‘not now, boner’ moment. Something about this man attracted him in a way he’d rather not consider while said fox-man was standing before him begging for table scraps.

“No more until it’s done,” Kylo told him, turning to ignore Hux who made a surprisingly animalistic whine before retreating to the kitchen table. Kylo could still see the fluffy orange tail wagging as Hux ‘pouted’. He was starting to become suspicious that Hux was just a good actor and knew how to get food this far into his life.

The last of the dinner prep went on without issue, Kylo eventually presented a full plate of chicken alfredo in front of Hux. Hux immediately sat up and tried to lean forward and dig in, often like he would as a fox, but Kylo stopped him just in time. “That’s hot, you idiot,” Kylo corrected, handing Hux a fork before returning to his seat with his own plate. “Let it cool before you eat, you’ll just burn your mouth.”

Hux seemed to pout again, but did as told and played with the fork in his hands bored. He was watching Kylo out of the corner of his eye the entire time, tilting his head curiously. Interestingly, Hux began to mimic Kylo’s action of blowing on a piece of food before eating it. He would make a very fox-like yip before getting more on his fork.

“Have you never eaten with a fork or something?” Kylo asked after watching the display for a few moments. 

“Not really,” Hux answered. “This is technically the first time I’ve used this form around someone else in a hundred years or so,” Hux shrugged as he stabbed more chicken with his fork. “I may love food but it’s easier to trick people into feeding me as a fox.”

Kylo smiled hearing that, continuing their meal. He had purposely given Hux a lot on his plate, recognizing he ate a lot, but he watched Hux blow through it even faster than Kylo did his own plate. As soon as Hux was finished, he set his fork down and stared at Kylo intently. His tongue would come out and lick what was left of the cream sauce off his lips every few seconds, making it apparent he wanted what Kylo was eating.

It was honestly rather impressive how much he could eat…

“There’s more on the stove, hang on,” Kylo said as he got up from his chair and grabbed Hux’s plate. After filling what was left on the stove onto Hux’s plate, he turned around in just enough time to see Hux stealing fork-fulls off of Kylo’s own plate. “Hey-”

“You have more?” Hux asked, sitting back in his seat innocently and wagging his tail, ignoring the fact he still had cream sauce on his lips from what he stole.

“Ridiculous,” Kylo complained as he placed Hux’s plate down in front of the foxman and immediately dug in. Standing up, Kylo got a better view of Hux and, oh wow. He was packing in a lot of food, especially as he started to shovel forkfuls into his mouth. The buttons that had been straining on his belly were now gaping wider and more flesh was exposed under them. It was a sight…

_Not now boner,_ Kylo told himself, trying to ignore the strangely attractive display. Kylo knew he had always found chubby people really attractive, he didn’t lie to himself about that, but this overeating thing was new. He tried to ignore it but… Hux was sort of sitting there oblivious to the whole thing.

Kylo shook his head, returning to reality. Especially as Hux tried to grab more of his food after finishing his own. 

“I’m not done,” Kylo warned, taking his seat back and pulling his plate over. Hux made a pitiful whine but instead busied himself by licking his plate clean of all the cream sauce. Kylo tried to ignore him and finish.

After Kylo had finished and let Hux lick his plate clean, Kylo busied himself by doing the dishes. Hux, once again, seemed to refuse to leave the room. Just stared at Kylo. Kylo sighed, not sure how to address that the staring thing was more creepy than cute when he was a person. But that could be something to talk about later.

After Kylo finished dishes and was washing his hands, Hux finally spoke after so long of silence. “So…”

Kylo turned to Hux, seeing the fox had his ears down and tail straight and unmoving behind him. “So?”

“Can I…” Hux hesitated, looking worried. “Am I, you know, allowed to stay?”

Kylo had a moment of confusion, before recalling that he was debating on letting Hux stay or not. Kylo frowned, staring at Hux up and down in consideration. His belly was still swollen and made the buttons gape on his shirt. Even knowing that this was Armie didn’t put Kylo off, he was really attractive and cute. Yes he was a freeloader and had tricked him, but Hux seemed to be good company as a fox, surely he would be as a human...spirit thing.

“You can stay,” Kylo started, about to finish his sentence before he suddenly found himself being hugged tight and having his chin licked exciteably

“Thank you!” Hux practically cheered, his tail wagging so fast behind him that it was more of a blur. “I promise I’ll be a good roommate for you, I’ll clean up after myself now, I won’t wake you up early anymore for food and I’ll stop using your toothbrush and-”

“Calm down,” Kylo smiled. “You can stay as long as you also find food elsewhere, I’ll go broke feeding you otherwise, okay?” Hux nodded happily before going back to licking Kylo’s chin in thanks. It was cute, and it felt good having that belly pressed against him. Kylo was going to die with how attractive and soft Hux was-

“Wait what was that about using my toothbrush?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to Anoonzee for the beta!
> 
> I'm only allowing myself to write one more chapter, even though I have lots of ideas for more lol I just want to write more shameless stuffing!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is almost done, just gotta write a bit more and wrap it up.
> 
> I'd like to thank [@anoonzee](https://anoonzee.tumblr.com/) for the beta!
> 
> Please submit all anon hate to [@tezzypants](http://tezzypants.tumblr.com/)


End file.
